Black Valentine
by cutetwist
Summary: Paul just received a love letter. From Dawn. On his least favorite day of the year, but just happens to be the most romantic. What happens when, feelings, change?
1. Chapter 1 One Letter

I went to the mailbox, nothing else to do, it's Valentines Day. Ash is with Misty, and Drew is with May. I opened the flap and something in a dark blue envelope caught my eye. I picked it up and examined it.

_Dear Paul,_

_I know you're not the most sappy or romantic guy, which is why I'm writing you this black valentine. I've been missing you for a while now, and since you're in Johto right now, I can't see you. I'm especially thinking of you now, Valentines Day. I sent this four days ago so it would arrive today. I know you think I'm just some little airheaded girl who can't tell sarcasm from the truth, but, I've really changed in the past few months. So, have you changed? Actually have emotions? Hahaha! Just kidding. I've had some, mixed feelings for you for, a long time Paul. I may have acted otherwise but, it was an act. I decided I couldn't wait to tell you this, and I wanted you to enjoy it. Hense, 'black valentine'. Well, write me back when you can. ; ) _

_Love, _

_Dawn_

* * *

As I read the letter, I felt something weird in my stomach. Dawn sent me a, love letter? Really? My heart soared and my palms got sweaty. I ran inside, grabbed a pink piece of paper, and sat down at my desk.

_Dear Dawn,_

_Thanks for the black valentine. It really made my miserable day, not so miserable. I found it sweet, but not as mushy as you'd think from, well, you. So, since you wrote me a black valentine, I'm writing you this pink valentine. Oh Dawn, I'm actually glad you wrote me! I was lonely since Ash and Drew are with Misty and May. My Torterra isn't much company. I miss you, and other gushy stuff. But no, I haven't changed too much. I got somewhat taller, more serious, and sexier. But, MY EMOTIONS ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, TROUBLESOME! Hahaha. Just, no, I wasn't kidding._

_I love you, I guess,_

_Paul_


	2. Chapter 2 Two Surprises Sorta

I wait a week after Valentines Day for a letter to arrive. I'd gotten some, but none were from Dawn. Mostly just some from old friends.

Ash and Drew come from the kitchen with some sodas and popcorn.

"Let's watch this!" Ash says, excited.

"You've really never seen _Speed. _Like, ever?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nope. Never,"

Drew sighs as the doorbell sounds.

"Be back..."

I open the door to the mail lady.

"Here. It got lost in the mail. Sorry Paul. gotta run bye!" She quickly runs back and jumps into her little mail-company Jeep.

I quickly enter the house again.

"Be down in a minute," I mutter and sprint up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

_Dear Paul,_

_That's nice. That you're glad. I can't write much, I've got a really bad flu. So, sorry if it's short and bitter._

_I... I'm coming to see you in Johto. I have to. It's too much to not see you. I mean, uh, well, since we, ugh, you get it!_

_I made a friend! Esmerelda! She's a sweetie. She's tall, and has pink hair, like, vibrant pink. Oh, and nice purple-y magenta-y eyes! She's really pretty!_

_How is everyone? Good, I hope. Tell Misty and May I miss them._

_Has anything big happened? Like, anyone die or anything? Kidding. _

_Seriously though, everyone's still alive, right?_

_My doctor says I need to stop writing, stuff about knocking myself out. So, bye._

_ Love,_

_ Dawn_

No way. Dawn is coming!

I rush downstairs after putting down the letter and tell the guys what's up.

"Dawn is coming!" I say. "Here!"

They look at me with solemn.

"What?" I say, confused.

"She called us while you were upstairs. She's too sick," Drew says.

"Oh," I mutter.

"And she has brain cancer," says Ash with a dreading look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Humans are Oblivious

I love everything. I always have.

I always will.

People love me. They always have.

They always will.

But... some things, you have to hate. Like Life and Death.

People like Life because it's a beautiful lie.

No one likes Death because it's a painful truth.

But... I'm ready. I probably have maybe two weeks left. It's eating me alive.

Well, not for long.

I flop my hand on to my bell and my mom rushes in.

"Write... for me?"

"Of course, "

She sits down at my desk and waits patiently for me to start.

_Dear Paul,_

_I'm sorry, I can't make it. I'm too sick. In fact, my mother his writing this (hi Paul!). Though, I'd like to say some things;_

_I think, now that I'm sick, that I get why you're so cold. You know how Life is a lie and Death is the truth. You've known that, while the rest of us were merely pretending at our own mercy. Heh. It feels weird to say stuff like this in front of my mother, but... I have to; I LOVE YOU. Never ever fforget that. I'll write the rest now. No, don't write that! Mom, m-mom! Can you, thanks._

_Okay, it's me. Sorry if it is bad. I am very weak. I... have brain cancer. I have maybe two weeks left. I want you, and everyone else, to come here. If you can, please come. I don't want to die without kissing you. Telling you that I love you. Please Paul, please._

_This is it. I'll be waiting as long as I can. I mean, two weeks. If they can figure out that Beautifly-dust cure, though..._

_Nothing. Don't get your hopes up._

_I love you so so so much. _

_Love,_

_Dawn._


End file.
